Where'd You Go?
by AuroraXAres
Summary: What happens when 4 months have passed and someone you admire deeply has vanished? That's what Gregor's been asking himself. As told by Vikus, Ripred has been ratnapped by an unknown force...And Gregor's old bond Ares...has returned.
1. Return Of The Warrior

_"You will practice everyday! You may not master it, but you will improve!"_

Those words had been ringing in Gregor's head and dreams for so long. It was funny, they were _Ripred's_ words. Usually Gregor tuned the big rat out when he talked. _Usually. _Why did those words pound in his head? They were coming from an ill-tempered, grouchy, stubborn rat that...that Gregor admired. True they argued some, well alot, but Ripred made Gregor feel secure. And in the four months that Gregor had been in the Overland - _New York City, _he had caught a sense of loneliness. He didn't know why. His dad was home. His mom, Boots, Lizzie. Alone? What a word to describe his current situation...

It didn't matter anymore. The Underland was history. School was the main goal here. Gregor had missed alot of shool. He often worried about his two best friends, Angelina and Larry. How could he explain his absences to them? To his teachers? There were alot of things Gregor's family couldn't afford...and questions was at the top of the list. He couldn't just walk up to them and say, "Oh guys sorry I've been gone so long. But I had to fight. A big white rat at that! I got to kill him and everything. Cool right?" Gregor moaned. He didn't want to go to school. But the laundry wasn't so bad. He just wanted to see -

_"Overlander. Can you here me?"_

He opened his mouth to say something, but the voice purred alittle louder.

_"It's me Overlander. I've returned."_

Gregor sighed in relief. He had waited so long. He wanted do badly an excuse not to go to school today. And here it was. In all it's black and white glory. Life was great...sometimes.

"Nike? Is that you?"

"Yes. May I speak with you? It is urgent. Well sort've."

Heck yes she could speak with him! The hot and cramped apartment was becoming too much for him. Claustrophobic. Big time. Oh well, it didn't matter now that Nike was - wait. Urgent? Sort've? Nothing in the Underland was "sort've" anything. Everything was serious. Well all the time really.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I'll try to explain on the way...to uh...well...Gregor -"

Gregor could tell by her tone what was going on. And if Boots and Lizzie weren't in the living room, he would've screamed. The Underland! That's where he was going. He could see his friends down there! Even the ones he didn't like. Gregor was lost in his own autocosm when Nike's voice rose in nervousness.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Gregor. But we must go to Regalia..."

"Nope! Fine with me. Lead the way" Gregor practically sang.

Nike was dazed at Gregor's eagerness. But nevertheless, she prepared to disembark. As Gregor climbed on Nike's back, a rush of anguish crept over his heart and mind. And he knew what it was...Ares. He missed Ares. Why did he have to die? 'The Prophecy of Time' said only the ominous Bane, should die, along with the warrior. It was just unfair! Maybe...maybe he'd find a bat just like Ares...Or not.

To Gregor's relief, they bolted down the grate's entrance. He could finally see everyone.

After flying in the loud silence, Gregor piped up.

"So, Nike, how have you been?"

Not well, Overlander, not well at all." Nike almost whispered.

"Wait, wait. Let me guess, the Gnawers are at it again with the Nibblers, right? Or the Underlanders? Both?" Gregor asked.

"Oh no Overlander. A new terror arrives. _Two _terrors actually."

"Are they Gnawers?"

"No, well I'm not sure. You may want to ask Vikus."

Ask Vikus? Yeah, he needed to talk to him anyway...About something else. Dying for more info, Gregor spoke again.

"Is there a quest? And if there is, are you going?" Gregor really wanted someone nice like Nike to look after him. Since...Ares was gone...

"I doubt it Overlander. My mother Queen Athena - you've met her - did not recieve one word of _any _of my travels with you on the last quests. She has, how do you Overlanders say it? Placed me under 'house arrest.'"

House arrest. That was stupid her being a Flier and all. "But you can fly. Can't you just fly away? You seem old enough to make your own decisions. What's the reason?"

"Pandora. Remember Pandora? Howard informed me of how her light was extinguished. My mother got the word, and in fear of loosing me...like Howard with Pandora...she has made it impossible to escape the palace. "Please understand, my mother wishes not to offend you. She just doesn't want to lose me...like she lost...Zeus."

Pandora. Yeah Gregor remebered Pandora. She had attended the quest to find the Bane. Hungry, she saw a near by island in one of the uncharted places in a big ocean, the Waterway. Ignorig warnings from Howard and Gregor himself, Pandora went to check it out. She pressed on, and upon arriving at the island, mites - millions of them - attacked Pandora. Her rusty red fur turned white. Why? Because the mites were stripping her down to the bone. He remenbered how - Zeus? Who was Zeus?

"Uh, Zeus. Your mate?" Gregor asked.

"Zeus was my father. My loving father."

"_Was?"_

"He was killed by Gnawers. I was only 12. He died protecting me and my mother. He loved me alot, and my mother. I love him so, he is watching over me." Nike's voice cracked.

He could tell Nike was heartbroken...

...So he left it at that...

Finally the stone walls of Regalia were in clear view. Underlander saw and waved, some shouted hi. Gregor just smiled back, they respected him! But, who would he see first? Luxa? She was probably in the castle. Mareth? He could be training. Hazard? Tutoring, most definately. He'd find him later. Besides, Gregor had promised he would take Hazard on the next quest. He planned to keep that promise.

In all honesty though, Gregor just wanted to see Ripred.

"I will drop you off at the docks. Vikus awaits for you."

"So, you're not gonna come on the quest?"

"I-I will try...Not sure though" Nike was once again nervous. She was staring at a black shadow. Black figure. It looked huge. What or who was it? It was perched on a railing...

"Fly you high, Nike. And be safe." Gregor said.

"Fly you high Gregor. Make sure to save - " That's when Nike froze. Had she said something wrong? She straightened herself up again. "U-um, never mind. Goodbye Overlander..."

"Wait Nike! Save who?!" Gregor yelled, Nike ignored him and flew off. Thankfully, a familiar voice could be heard.

"Ah, Overlander! Greetings!" It was Vikus.

"Hey, Vikus. It's been a long time." Gregor rushed into Vikus's bear hug.

"Yes. 4 months according to Overland time." Vikus sounded diferent. Relaxed maybe?

"So what'cha need me to do? Fight rats? Find a cure? Oh oh! I know, a new prophecy!" Gregor ventured.

"Nike did not tell you?"

"No."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm up to my ears in military matters. So unfortunately, I cannot tell you here. But perhaps, if she is not too busy, Nerissa can inform you."

Nerissa. Henry's sister. Fragile, thin, Nerissa. Ever since her parents were killed, she became weak. And he guessed the death of Henry hadn't helped her situation any.

"Um, where would she be?"

"The Room of Prophecies." Vikus explained.

"Right. And what about you?"

"While you converse with Nerissa, I shall be loading the boats. When you're done, I shall introduce you to some new faces." Vikus seemed truthful.

"Thanks."

"Um, Nerissa, you in here? It's me Gregor."

"I am here. I'm sitting at the table."

Gregor hated being suprised. Her voice sounded hollow. Her eyes looked hollow. She was emaciated. As usual. She was sitting in a chair. Writing a new prophecy. Probably.

"Won't you sit?" She looked better than last time.

As he sat down, she tenced up and hid the scroll.

"I am aware that you have probably been informed by Vikus of what lays ahead."

"Yeah, war probably. Vikus wouldn't tell me but I have an idea. I guess I have to fight another rat? I'm ready this time." Gregor's head was probably about to explose from his swelling ego.

"War? Oh no, Gregor. You will not be _participating_ in the war. You're running away from it. At least until you're rescue mission is over." Nerissa's muscles were tense.

"Rescue mission? What rescue mission? Vikus never said anything about rescue!"

"So you don't know?" Nerissa questioned.

"No...Who am I rescuing? Oh no...Luxa?" Gregor was dying to know now.

"Not Luxa. She is distraught as you are..."

"Why?!"

"Because the one who is missing is her bond..." The last word was a big slap in the face.

"...Ripred..."


	2. A Quest And Then Some More

**Hi guys!** **Y'all are lucky. And do you know why? Instead of going to Discovery Place like I wanted to, I decided to post another chapter. Why? I got a good case of WRITER'S BOOM! And I kinda had this little imp inside my head encouraging me to write this awesome chapter. And believe me, this CHAPTER IS LONG...and awesome. I ****hate short**** chapters. And if any of my chapters come back short, well...SHAME ON ME!**

**And now, for the chapter you've all been waiting for...**

***Meanwhile***

_"Ok, we've been down here for 6 months, 24 days, 6 hours, and 32 minutes."_

_"That long huh? I wonder what the Warrior's doing righ now."_

_"Who cares what he's doing!? I want out of this pit! I'm royalty!"_

_"Yeah, a royal pain in the ass-"_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY UNWORTHY FLIER?!"_

_"Will you two stop fighting! It's not helping us any!"_

_"Says the one who used a plague for a military weapon..."_

_"Hey! I'm not the retard that jumped off a 10,000 foot cliff for the Warrior!"_

_"I didn't jump, that was Henry...what an idiot he was."_

_"Speaking of idiots, I wonder if the Warrior will look for us..."_

_"I hope so, cuz' I still haven't ripped his throat out."_

_"It's. So. Cramped. In. This. PIT!"_

_"Well open your wings. It's not rocket science."_

_"It's rocket science for me wondering why I bonded wih you!"_

_"Guys, just SHUT UP! Let's just wait for the Warrior...If he comes..."_

The hole in Gregor's heart ripped open. Ripred was gone! How could he have vanished? He was a rager! Ripred was almost invincible, and all of a sudden he vanishes? It was a joke. It had to be. A cruel sick joke made up by the Underlanders. Why would they joke about this though? Nerissa finally spoke up.

"Gregor...I know this is hard to hear...but understand. We weren't going to tell you." Nerissa spoke softly.

Not going to tell him? They weren't going to tell the Warrior? The one who stopped Henry from destroying the Underland with King Gorger...The same Warrior who kept the Gnawer's revenge from destroying them...The _**same**_Warrior who killed the Bane! These people were unbelievable! Well he'd get his answers...

"Where is he?" Gregor demanded. He didn't care how Nerissa took offence to his tone, he was beyond furious at this point.

"Who?" Nerissa asked innocently.

"You know who I'm talking about. Stop acting stupid Nerissa! Or...are you really that stupid?" Those last words hung in the air. Well, he was furious!

Nerissa tried not to cry as she spoke. "He's in the Conference Room with-"

"Great. Thanks." Maybe thanking her made it okay...He didn't care how she was going to finish that sentence.

***Conference Room***

"-that's when you'll come across an island. It might be safe but-"

Vikus was interrupted by Gregor's sudden rush through the door. Gregor immediately started speaking.

"Vikus we need to talk..._Now_." Gregor was getting used to this demanding tone. Was it because of his rager side?

"Gregor, I'm sorry but I am dealing with military matters at the moment...Maybe later?"

"NO! Not later! I know you don't really have any military matters right now...Nerissa told me. Listen, and listen good! I need to find Ripred!" Gregor yelled.

"But Gregor it's-"

"Dangerous right? The last five quests were dangerous! The whole Underland is dangerous! I'm the Warrior. And a rager." Gregor's voice suddenly softened. "Vikus, please...I can save Ripred. _Please_." Gregor begged.

"Vikus, I say let the Warrior go."

Gregor turned. Who...who's voice was that? It certainly wasn't human. It was too raspy...Like Ripred's. But it sounded...squeaky, like a Nibbler.

"Over here. Gregor. Is that your name?" The voice asked. It sounded...more gentle this time.

Gregor saw a figure walk out of the shadows. It was a...Gnawer. But it couldn't have been one of those violent rats. It had features of a Gnawer and a Nibbler. It must've been a male. He had strawberry-blond fur. Enchanting purple eyes. Boots' favorite color. A soft looking black nose.

"U-um. Y-yeah." Gregor's knees at this point felt like jell-o. He was 10 feet away from this Gnawer. Nibbler. Whatever it was.

"No need to be nervous. I'm a friend."

What a relief that was. But still. What was a Gnawer doing in the palace of Regalia? The council was uneasy about Ripred being in the walls of Regalia. But why was this rat in the Conference Room with Vikus?

"Allow me to introduce you two. Gregor, this is Heronicus. Heronicus, this is our Warrior, Gregor the Overlander." Vikus explained.

Gregor swallowed the rising terror in his throat. "Hi."

"Hi...So Vikus, am I to believe he shall be joining me and "The Questers?"

Questers? That was what he came up with!

"Um...Yes. I will inform the council that...we shall send the Warrior. ASAP." Vikus turned to Heronicus. "How fare the other "Questers?"

"They are ready. As am I. The question is, is the Warrior ready?"

Was he ready? He was going on a mission where he had know idea where he and those other Questers were going. And going on a trip with some rat he didn't even know left him uneasy...

"Yeah I'm ready. No sense in standing around here."

Heronicus laughed. "He is brave. Or stupid. Or maybe both." He laughed again. "Come, Warrior. Let's get on the boat, shall we?"

Boat? Oh, this was going to be a looooong journey.

***Somewhere In Regalia***

"Now Hazard, 7 times 5 is..?" Asked Purvox.

"Your mom!"

"Hermes! Please, I'm trying to teach Hazard -"

"HA! 'Trying' is an overstatement -"

"Shush Hazard."

Little Hermes rushed over to a window.

"Hey Hazard! I think I see Gregor! And he's, going on some...boat?"

"What?"

"Yeah, and there's a Gnawer too...Oh! I see Perseus!"

"Wait, they must be going to save Ripred! Let's go Herms!"

"But, Hazard! You're lessons!"

Hermes whirled around. "Screw lessons!" Hermes turned to Hazard. "Ready to open a can of whoop a -"

Purvox coughed. "Ahem?"

Hermes corrected himself. "Ready to go kick some butt?"

"Heck yeah!"

As they exited the door, Purvox sweatdropped. "What am I to do with those two?"

Boys will be boys...

***Back At The Docks* **

"Now Gregor, I've placed a map in your bag. It will tell you where to go...And what may lay ahead."

"Thanks Vikus." Gregor said.

"One more thing, when you get to -"

Suddenly, a guard burst through the door. "Vikus, Overlander, a young girl just fell from the sky! The scouts are saying that she fell from Updraft Alley!" The guard was panting.

Vikus became alert. "Gregor, what say you? Do you wish to see who it is? Or shall you board the boat?"

What could he do? Who was this girl? Could it be...Lizzie...? Boots? But if it was Lizzie, wouldn't she want him to go find Ripred? It couldn't be Boots, she was at daycare. Yeah, it must have been Lizzie.

"I'll board the boat. If it's Lizzie, tell her that I'm saving a friend..."

Vikus nodded. "Very well. Hansen, go find the girl. I need to tell Gregor something."

Hansen nodded and bolted off.

"Now Gregor. I know not what you may face. That is why many people wish to go with you."

"Who's going? Besides the Questers?"

"Luxa, Howard, Nike, Aurora, and -"

**"US!"**

Gregor and Vikus looked up. And what they saw blew their minds away.

"Hazard?"

"Little Hermes!"

Hazard, and Hermes, the orange bat Hazard was riding on, landed on the ground.

"Me and Hazard wanna save Ripred too!" Hermes esclaimed.

Vikus looked perplexed. "Hazard, shoudn't you be studying with Purvox?"

"Well -"

Hermes piped up. "No. Because it's _**really really really**_ hard to study with a 5 foot spider staring you right in the face! She's got six eyes. Gross..."

"Gregor, what say you?"

Gregor looked at Hazard and Hermes. In all honesty, he liked Hazard. And Hermes's hyperactive personality. He wanted all the friends and help he could get.

"I guess it's alright -"

"YES!"

"SCORE!"

Vikus smiled. "Fly you high...All of you..."

***Mysterious Perched Branch***

As Gregor, Hermes, and Hazard boarded the boat, a black figure eyed them from afar.

"Soon, Overlander, we shall see each other again..."


	3. Lizzie Decided To Drop In

**The title is self-explanatory...Anyway, I've been thinking, maybe I might update everyday. Why? I guess 'cuz I'm such a good person. *little head imp coughs* OK, and this little 'Head Imp' won't let me rest until I post this. **

**FYI: You guys are gonna flip at the end of this chapter. And if you don't...there's something wrong with ****YOU****! Not me. I love how this story is going. C'MON PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**Oh and another thing, MORE NEW CHARACTERS! OH MY GOSH IT'S IN OVERLOAD!**

**And now...**

***Updraft Alley***

"Ugh...That was some fall. I doubt Gregor's here..."

As she dusted herself off, she took in her surroundings.

"Oooh, EW! What _IS_ this place? There's no one here!"

She was right about that. The place seemed like a ghost town. The grass was a sickly purple color, with green highlights. No trees. Clouds of smoke were the closest thing you could get to normal.

"Unbelievable. I try and follow Gregor to the Underland, and I end up..._here_."

It must have been a coincidence, but alittle tunnel was about 22 feet away. What a strange place to put a tunnel. Unless...

"Maybe that leads back to Regalia!"

She ran for all her little legs were worth. The tunnel was completely dark. Echolocation...If it worked for Gregor, maybe she could try it. When she flicked her tongue nothing happened. She couldn't give up though.

"Gotta keep trying..."

***Opposite Side Of Tunnel***

"How freaking long is this tunnel?!"

"We've only been walking for 20 minutes..."

"Maybe if you did more walking instead of talking, you'd be at the end by now."

"_Well then_ -"

"Wait! Shh. Do you hear that?"

"My stomach growling?"

"No. I hear a clicking noise..."

"Do you think it's Dad?"

"Maybe...Let's keep going!"

***Lizzie's Side Of The Tunnel***

"This is getting me nowhere..."

"Hey, it's coming from over there!"

Lizzie's whole body froze. She had company...

"I'm so tired of running -"

"Hush."

Lizzie surppressed laughter. Maybe her company was friendly...

"Can you smell anything, Sil?"

"Yeah...it's..._human_."

Or maybe not.

"Yes! Dinner has - OW! What was that for?"

"We don't eat humans!"

Lizzie sighed in relief. A big mistake...

"Look! A human!"

Lizzie's first instinct was to run/high tail it out of there. But her legs weren't listening to her brain's commands.

"Wait! Wait! It's okay! We're not gonna hurt you!"

Lizzie turned. The voice belonged to a small grey Gnawer. She was a pup! Isn't that what Ripred had called...his kids? Still, to trust a rat...

Lizzie got alittle closer. "R-really?"

"GUESS AGAIN NERD - OW! Alright! Sheesh...Kidding!"

The other was a small grey Gnawer too...a male.

"Please, ignore my brother. He's stupid -"

"STUPID?!

"-and special.

"Thank you!...Hey wait a minute!"

Lizzie laughed alittle. "So, um, what are you doing here?"

"Us? We're going back home."

"Home?"

"Yeah this tunnel leads to the Dead Lands. Our mom is waiting for us."

"What about your dad?"

Both Gnawers stared sadly at her.

"Oh, s-sorry..."

The female waved if off. "It's okay. But hey, what's a human as young as you are doing in the Dead Lands?"

"I actually followed my brother here...Well. I don't know where he went."

"Well, 3 is better than one. Maybe...we can help you."

"Nah, you guys gotta get back to your mom anyway."

"Mom won't mind. In fact we'll take you to her!"

"I - you don't - well see -"

"C'mon!"

***Camp In The Dead Land***

"So, you originally lived in a garden?"

"Yeah, but it got flooded..."

"Oh..."

"That's when we were seperated from dad...We escaped with mom..."

"Seperated?"

"Uh-huh. We've been looking for him for awhile..."

"How long?"

"9 months..."

"I'm **so so so** sorry..."

"It could be worse...I mean, look at Sixclaw and Flyfur. Their dad, Mange was eaten by a huge plant. Or so I've heard..."

"How do you know?"

"Mange and his mate, Lapblood were friends of my mom and dad. Sixclaw and Flyfur...we play together sometimes."

"Your mom?"

"Diamondclaw..."

"Wow. What are your names?"

"My brother's name is Blueclaw."

Lizzie leaned closer.

"My dad named me...Soft as silk and sharp as a knife."

"Who's your dad?"

"I think the Warrior knows him..."

"My brother Gregor?"

"Yeah..."

"Who's your dad?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ripred..."

Lizzie choked. "You're S - S -

"Silksharp. Nice to meet you Lizzie."

**You never saw it coming...**

**8D**

**HAPPY ELECTION DAY!**


End file.
